


The Tel-apetite

by misskebab



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Other, Teletubbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/pseuds/misskebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dora the Explorer explores a whole new dimension, but Boots has got a sense of insecurity near these new friends. Can Boots overcome the shyness of his and "play" with these new friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskebab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/gifts).



> This is a story and you can read it by sliding down! Try it and see!

_Has Dora gone too far?_

"Come on, Boots! It is time to explore!" Boots was fed up with this voice in his head every time he tries to rest. This annoyingly high-pitched voice surely belonged to his roommate: Dora. Dora was a girl with short-brown hair and brown eyes. She has never taken off her stinky clothes that she has been wearing since she was born.

What a roommate.

Every time Boots remembered the first time they met, he remembers how IDIOT he was before. 

He cursed to himself.

"C'mon, Boots! We are late!" Boots didn't even know where this dumb girl was heading to. "Excuse my French, but where in the hell are we going?" said Boots to Dora.

"We are e x p l o r i n g, Boots." said Dora, turning her head slowly to the poor monkey. 

"You did not answer my question, Dora! JUST WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING? CAN'T YOUR SMALL BRAIN SENSE SUCH AN  _EASY_ QUESTION LIKE THIS?". Boots was getting insane. He has seen dumb humans, but he has never seen such a dumb one like Dora.  _"Ignorant humans."_ he thought. 

"Oh, dumb Boots! We can go to everywhere! Everywhere we can  _explore_!" answered Dora enthusiastically, opening the door. Boots sighed as he got out of the small apartment located in a huge city. They used to live in a cute house, but because of urbanization and financial problems, they moved to this concrete jungle.

Dora asked to the map in her purple backpack where to go while people were looking at her. It was so unusually weird to see such a person talking to a map. 

"Well, Dora. You have explored everywhere in this World... You have even gone to the damn space! I think it is time for my retireme-"

"Ah, don't be silly, map!" said Dora. Map really had to have a retirement, after working for 46 years with this weirdo. He started to the work when he was 23 years old. He did a _huge_ mistake by working with this girl. "Okay then. Go find yourself a place. And...and... y'know what? I don't need a retirement. I QUIT by myself." said map while jumping out of the pocket of his co-worker's pocket. "If... if you will find somewhere else to explore, I'm sure that there is your vag- whatever." he said and disappeared on the horizon. 

"Dora... Don't you think that you are gone too far? I mean, maybe map is right. There IS no place to explore anymore. And... you have lost one of your friends. I think you should start a farm business. Am I right?" Boots said while they were looking for somewhere to explore. "Good ol' Boots, losing one friend doesn't mean you lost all your friends! We've still got our loyal friend, backpack! Am I right backp-" Dora has just realised the emptiness on her back. Backpack was gone too. "B...Boots? You... you are not going to leave me like this, am I right?" said Dora, with a shaking voice. Boots looked at the ground silently. Dora knew the meaning of this. She gulped. "Boots... you... YOU ARE A GENIOUS!" said Dora. Boots said the all swear words he knew aloud. He couldn't get rid of this idiot.

"We explored everything, everywhere, everydimension (if this is even a word) expect underground!" She started to eat the asphalt until the soil could be seen. "Come on Boots, help me to eat all these, just like a worm!" Boots knew there was no escaping. He started to eat the soil just like Dora was doing next to him. He stopped when he saw half of a worm. He almost vomited but Dora made him continue to eating the soil -and the worm. He couldn't care about the cars which almost hit them, because he knew Dora will use the hard way if he won't continue. 

_**THREE DAYS LATER** _

Boots and Dora finally came to the Earth's Core. Boots had no idea about how they passed magma without getting hurt. "If we will get inside the core, our exploration will be officially done." said Dora. They ate the core and finally fell inside. Boots felt the gravity pulling him, and separating the body. He felt the pain. He was starting to feel sick, a lot. He closed his eyes. And felt his last feeling: pain.

"Boots... Boots... BOOTS! YOU ALMY BUM! WAKE UP!" Boots heard his friend's annoying voice and opened his eyes lazily. "W-where are we?" he said, he could not see anything. "Are we in... heaven?" he said, he was seeing a white light now, it was burning his eyes. "No, I guess... Is heaven a place filled with grass, mountains and a weird house with weird colorful owners?" Boots rubbed his eyes, but it didn't work. "I just see whiteness and... my eyes BURN!" he said. "Maybe it's because you are looking at the baby-sun." Boots looked at another place, and the burn and whiteness was gone. "Here... is beautiful!" he said. Dora agreed. "What are we supposed to do now?" said Boots. 

"LET'S  _EXPLORE_ "

*Fancy music plays on the background*

 

 


	2. Who Are These?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora gets to know Teletubbies, Boots is still in anger (probably because of puberty) until he gets to know the coolest dude and stuff happens.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said Boots, he was not sure about meeting these "friends" Dora talked about. "I am pretty sure that they are good people-or whatever they are." said Dora.

After walking for a while, Boots managed to escape, but it wasn't working for Dora, despite her silliness, she could be tough. **Really** tough. "Boots. Come on. Escaping won't work, you already know that. _I_ will catch you anyways."

Boots already knew that, after trying it every single day. She was kinda like Slender-man. Run away as much as you can, he finds you. Just... kill yourself to be saved. _I will kill myself soon,_ thought Boots. _...really soon._

"Boots, wake up from daydreaming, we arrived!"

Boots bounced with Dora's voice, then looked at the house in front of them. It was a huge house made from... grass? And then there was a huge hole on it. Boots felt like he saw something right at there, jumping to reach that hole. Boots focused more to the hole, waiting for hearing _someone_...

"Dangit, Po! Just... Can't you just jump higher?"

Boots screamed with fear, causing the creatures inside the house scream too. Boots fell down and started to crawl backwards, escaping.

"Dora, Dora! C-come here! Run! T-there are people inside of there! Oh my, why did I even listen to you at the first place?"

Dora wasn't listening, she was hypnotised by the hole, she had to explore there.

"What are you doing? YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

No, Dora was not listening at all. How could she listen to something she couldn't hear? All she could hear was the voice in her head telling her to explore. She was about to reach the hole...

"Dipsy! They are coming! Close the hole! Close the hole!"

A click sound could be heard, coming from the hole. Dipsy was closing it with the garage door he made.

"Can't this machine just close faster Dipsy!?"

When Dora reached to the hole, it was half-closed. She putted her hand in and pushed the garage door, causing it to broke down.

"Dipsy, it's too late! Oh no..." said the yellow thing, with a fear on it's eyes. Dora looked at them, trying to understand what they are.

There were 4 creatures in the house, the tall one was blue, the other one was green, and the other one was green, and at last, the shortest one was red. They had symbols on their head, and a huge face with enormous eyes on them. They were really scary, in a cute way.

"Hmm... As I see, you are Telebius Tabithas. This is rare." She said, in a thinking position. Then she jumped trough the hole, landing in front of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was Boots, finally done with climbing grass-house, trying to jump trough the hole without getting hurt.

"They are Teletubbies, Boots! The new generation of Telebius Tabithas, nephews of Telbathums!" She was talking in a really cheerful way now. "I heard that they were impossible to find, but we found them! We are the best explorers!"

_Perfect,_ Boots thought. _...just perfect._

"W-what are you?" the blue Teletubbie said, in a shaking voice. "Where are you coming from? What do you want from us!?"

"Oh, we are Homo sapiens sapiens, the modern humans! I mean I am, Boots is just a monkey."

"Hey! Isn't there a scientific na-"

"And we are coming from up above, we just want to eplore! My name is Dora, and this monkey is Boots!"

The blue Teletubbie was impressed with this beautiful girl coming from up above. For him, she was a fallen angel...

He hold Dora's hands, looked into her eyes, lost for a while.

"Wel, my name is Tinky-Winky, the green one is Dipsy, the yellow one is Laa-Laa, and at last, the red one is Po." He said, with a symphatethic voice.

"Oh my, Po is a cute-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Po said with her deep manly voice, smoking her Marijuana.

"Po!" Said Laa-Laa with an angry tone on her voice. "I told you to not smoke this crap in front of guests!"

"No... No... It's not a problem at all." said Boots, "Where did ya find all these, Po? These are illegal, I haven't been smoking these since they were banned."

"Welcome to Tel-tubz town, son. Everything's legal in here." Said Po. "There are more of these from where they come from. Y'wanna see?"

"Oh, a kind of a weed farm you say?"

"Exactly, kid. So, you're coming or what?"

"I surely am coming!" said Boots, he was really impressed now. He started following Po and got out from the back door.

"Well, then I will just fix the garage door, then." said Dipsy, after removing the garage door, he went towards to the corridor, opened a door and entered it.

"Oh my, It looks like a start of a great friendship!" said Dora, she did not even hear what Dipsy said.

"Yeah. And ours will be more than friendship, I hope." said Tinky-Winky with a romantic voice.

"What am I in here, a kind of a... plant doing nothing!?" said Laa-Laa. She was ignored and thrown to the background. There was no answer to her question, just silence. "Okay then, I will go with Po and that monkey guy."

They watched as Laa-Laa got out with annoyance, shutting the door behind. Dora then noticed some kind of vacuum cleaner laying down. "What's that?" she said. "Oh, that's just Noo-Noo, we used to use him as our pet when we had a TV show. But we got kicked out, so now we are using him as a kick-toy. Wanna try?"

"Yes!" said Dora, and started to kick Noo-Noo with Tinky-Winky. Boy, it was so much fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, here's your weed farm, huh? Cool."

"Yeah, dude. Free weed everyday."

They were at the huge weed farm of Po's now, Po was calling here "Po'z Hell".

"So, I got lots of questions, but for the heck's sake, who's that dude guy looking at us?" Boots said while showing the huge baby-sun.

"Ah, he's just Nicholas. Wait a sec- Hey Nick, how's it going?"

"Not much, kinda feelin' bad these days."

"What's the matter big guy?"

"Y'kno, as I said before, the end is near. The chosen ones came and stuff-"

Boots jumped "The Chosen Ones?"

"Yep. It is a legend of Teletubbies. Long, long time ago, when the Teletubbies first came to here, they were cursed by a man called Dorots. Dorots was a wise man who could do magical things that no other man could do. The reason of this curse was unknown, but the Teletubbies were so scared because of this curse, so they did a huge barrier which was not letting any other-"

"A cracked up ol' man cursed us and when you will come, the Tel-tubz town will be destroyed. That's all, Bootz. Well, you came though." Po said, she hated it when Nicholas talked for too long.

"I was right about to tell that! Whatever, and to seal the curse, I, the last son of Almighty Stars, will have to grow up and send you back to your own reality, your own dimension. So... Wait 'till tomorrow, I will try to grow up."

"You will try to!?" Boots was confused. "But what of you won't?"

"That's the Teletubbies' bussines, I don't care. Well, just wait, 'kay? I've been waiting for so long for this, don't make me feel bad!"

Boots said nothing, and went towards to the door. Po did what he did, as they got inside, they locked the door.

"Laa-Laa has to sleep in my weed hell." said Po while chuckling. But Boots was so dang serious about what will happen. What if they all will die? What if they won't succeed?

"Bootz, you lookin' bad. Wanna drink somethin'?"

"Hell yeah."


	3. Bye Bye, Tel-tubz Town, Hello Reality!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolas finally grows up and some love happens

"Ah, Po... What... was that... drink!?"

Boots was walking through the corridor, bumping to the walls because his mind was drunken up by that drink Po gave him. He hated Po for this.

"Gotta sleep somewhere... Po ain't lettin' me sleep in her room..."

Boots decided to go to the main entrance, there were some sofas at there.

"Oh, Tinky-Winky, I surely will play with you! But teach me how to do it first, baby!" It was Dora, holding Tinky-Winky's hands and talking with a playful voice. Boots hid to the corner, listening to them. "Come to my room, and I will teach you how to play my 'special game'"

Boots knew where this was going, and followed them, _I needed to do this anyways, it's been 2 months since I haven't fapped!_ Boots thought.

They entered to the room, closed the door behind them. Boots remained outside, he cursed.

"Ah, Tinky-Winky, you mean this game, I know how to play it very well!"

Boots started rubbing his flesh stick. It was feeling so good.

"Oh, yeah, Dora..."

"You like how I play, don't you?"

"Yeah, you are the best... I haven't done it for so long..."

"Oh, please, faster!"

"I am coming in!"

Boots rubbed himself harder, he was coming too.

"No, don't come in, no! Aaagh!"

Boots came so hard, that the ground was filled with his semen.

"I told you to not come in, the other team put mine to the building's entrance. Now you blew us both."

_What!?_

Boots opened the door, and shocked by what he has seen.

They were playing Call of Duty. Wrong alarm.

"Boots? What are you doing here? What's that liquid in the ground?"

"Oh, that's... Umm... I... I accidently dropped the glass, and there was... milk in it! I trashed the glass, but this milk is still on the ground!"

T-W and Dora looked at both Booths and the "milk".

"I will get Noo-Noo! Wait here, Dora! Sorry, Boots. It happens so often, the ground is really slippy."

Boots was really relaxed now, they actually believed him.

"Oh, and Boots..." Boots turned to the blue Teletubbie, "...the room next door is not used, we have a bed there, if you want, you can sleep in that room."

Boots nodded with agreement, and entered to the room. _I just hope Nic can grow up_... he thought. _...Please, Nic, I believe in you_. Then he slept like a baby.

\----------------

"Wh-what happened to you, Nic!?"

Boots was looking at the huge face of huge sun, he actually grew up.

"I mean, I knew you were going to grow up, but I didn't know you were Nicolas Cage!"

Nicolas nodded, "I am very handsome, am I right?" he said. "Oh, I can look at myself all day, if I just had a mirror..."

"So, Nic, ain't ya gonna get Bootz 'n Dorora?" Po said with impatiently. "Yes, my lady, I am going to get them and turn them back to their reality forms." said Nicolas. "Now, come here, my children!"

Boots and Dora looked at each other. "What?"

"Oh, right. Humans cannot fly, did I get it right? So, all I have to do, is to teleport you near me. I need to say magical words for this, ahem, the sky and the ground, crushing each other, hear my words, mother nature! _Alnisi ayarub iralno!"_ Boots and Dora teleported near Nicolas as he said the words. "Now, hear my words, mother nature, mark my words, reality, _miyikis inebe_! _Miyikis inana, ilakezireg! Upsoro, upsoro, **upsoro**!_ "

Boots and Dora glowed as Nicolas said these words. Their eyes and mouths were wide open, glowing from there too.

"Dora, I have to say something..." T-W cried "...I... I lo-"

T-W couldn't finish his words, because it was cut by a huge beam, and after the beam, there was neither Dora nor Boots there.

"...I love you, Dora..."

\-------------------

R.I.P.

Dora and Boots

Boots choked to death while trying to eat the asphalt

Dora got hit by a car

Poor Boots ~Map

 

Everyone was there, faking their cries. "Boots, he was... he was sane, unlike Dora..." said Map. "I loved Dora, but... she was insane." said Backpack, right after Map.

\---THE END---

Who can say where the road goes

Where the day flows

Only time

And who can say if your love grows

As your heart chose

Only time

 

Who can say why your heart sighs

As your love flies

Only time

And who can say why your heart cries

When your love lies

Only time

 

Who can say when the roads meet

That love might be in your heart

And who can say when the day sleeps

If the night keeps all your heart

 

Who can say if your love grows

As your heart chose

Only time

And who can say where the road goes

Where the day flows

Only time

 

Who knows? Only time

Who knows? Only time

 

 

"I actually never liked Dora" said Diego.

"Yeah, amigos. let's go." people started to walk out of church as Tico talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life


End file.
